


Ides of March

by Aeroblitz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroblitz/pseuds/Aeroblitz
Summary: Thundercracker should have never been introduced to the History Channel...





	Ides of March

As it was his job as ground forces military strategist, Onslaught walked into the Battle Planning Session with some of the more elite Decepticons there. Lord Megatron, obviously sat at the table’s head. Starscream sat to the warlord’s right, the Seeker’s Trine, standing up behind, flanking their leader. To the left was Soundwave, the Decepticon’s Chief of Intelligence and Communication, with Lazerbeak perched on his shoulder and Ravage in his lap. On the Decepticon TiC side, opposite of the side of their Supreme Commander, were the Constructicons. More specifically Scrapper, Mixmaster, and Hook, the Head Engineer, Scientist, and Chief Medical Officer respectively.

In other words, a typical officer’s meeting. Until it wasn’t.

Metaphorical nose stuck in his notes for the session, Onslaught moved to his usual seat next to the Air Commander.

And that’s when it happened.

Before anyone realized what was going on, Thundercracker grabbed his Trine leader and threw him over the table. “NO! I won’t let you! Stay Back!” The blue mech yelled defensively and aggressively, quite different from his normal behavior. The arms cannons on Starscream’s SiC charged quickly and were pointed at the Combaticon.

Self-preservation instincts engaged and the missile-trucks servos fell up in a surrendering gesture. Because this was _Thundercracker_ and he was _supposed_ to be the _calm_ one. Besides he trusted the seeker to be right; especially when he had no idea of what was going on.

And apparently, neither did anyone else from the looks of surprise and confusion aimed at the Vosnian. It was Starscream’s third Trine mate, Skywarp, who spoke first. “Ya okay there TC?”

At the same time, a groggy Air Commander groaned from his position on top of Soundwave on the floor. The impact sending both of them, and the cat cassette to the ground. Only Ravage escaped the pileup. The telepath was watching the white seeker with abhorrence from the position they landed in and was quick to untangle himself from the SiC, who regained enough consciousness.

The former scientist shot a deeply annoyed glare at his Trine mate who was still aiming for the frozen Combaticon. “THUNDERCRACKER!” Starscream, well… screamed, the fury rising, “What the slag was _that_ for?!”

The victim and cause of the Air Commanders yelling, barely glanced at his leader, optics never leaving his surprised foe at any time. “He’s trying to get you! But alas I know your name fiend!”

In the background Megatron huffed, referring to a potential assault on his Air Commander, “Who wouldn’t? He’d need to take a queue first…”

“I think Thunder’s gone _crackers_...” Mixmaster told his fellows quietly, snickering at his own joke.

Skywarp frowned at the Constructicons and scooted over to the larger seeker, “Uh, TC, that’s Onslaught. And he ain’t a fiend or whatever.”

“Yeah!” Onslaught shook his head rapidly in agreement. “I’m not out to get Screamer either!”

The glare that promised pain from Starscream fell briefly upon Onslaught for use of the dreaded nickname. It was short lived thanks to his Second’s next statement.

“LIES! I know what you did to Caesar!”

Silence befell the meeting room. Then came the slew of questions

“Inquiry: who?”

“The _salad dressing_? Onslaught did something to a _salad dressing_?” Mixmaster was having a field day, chortling away.

Starscream interrupted any reply that Soundwave or Mixmaster might receive, searching up the name on the fleshies’ internet. “Caesar. The human from Rome?”

Thundercracker nodded crazily, a wild look in his optics as he gave a conspiratory answer, “It’s the Ides of March.”

“What’s that got to do with me?!” Onslaught exclaimed.

“You’re part of Bruticus.” Came the blue mech’s deadpan response, as if that was obvious.

The clang of a servo meeting helm came from Starscream. “Bru _tus_ you idiot; not Bru _ticus_!”

“The History Channel said-” Thundercracker started.

“I don’t care what it said! I hereby ban you from it!”

“But Star~~~ I just got to World War II!” The normally collected, too-cool-for-this, mech whined. The History Channel was his favorite of the human’s media programs.

“No buts!” The Trine leader snapped, the other officers guffawing at the unusual scene. With that Starscream stomped out, no doubt to get the dents from being thrown out of his chassis.

Skywarp patted the blue seeker’s shoulder sympathetically. He knew how his friend felt. In fact, just last week, the Air Commander had confiscated his Disney movie collection. The reasoning behind that was that Starscream couldn’t listen to ‘Be a Man’ or ‘Gaston’ or ‘Be Prepared’ or any other number one more time.

“It’s for your own good…” The teleporter consoled, repeating what their Trine leader had said last week.

As for the rest of the Decepticon officers... well they were too busy laughing at Thundercracker's and Onslaught's expenses to do much else.


End file.
